The tainted love of a blind doll
by Revan Sama
Summary: She was the blind doll of the master, the lord of darkness. He was the lord amnesiac stranger. Their story wasn't supposed to exist. Yet... LSM Revan x DS Visas Marr. If you have read my fanfiction, the touch of a blind doll, then no need to read this


_There was much more to the amnesiac lord and the blind doll than the legends hold._

_A feathery touch._

_A gentle gesture._

_A dream of pureness._

_A simple love._

___A story who defied reality._

She is beautiful and youthful, retaining her ivory complexion and large white blind eyes. Many times, she has been compared to a little doll.  
A metaphor she dislikes.

Her eyes are bounded by everlasting darkness. However she can still remember blood spilt like milk, callous eyes and a raw scream.

She tries her hardest not to, even though she knows full well what has happened since then.

She deceive herself by being ignorant and with blind loyalty.

All of her, her body, her mind, her heart and her soul ; She pledged all of her being for him : Her master, her lord. In exchange for a meaning for her birth.

Her innocence and naivety didn't last forever, she knew it too well.

It was fine...Until he came in her life.

The amnesiac stranger. He was a mythical creature like a black unicorn or a silver dragon because he could not be understood.  
Because he was not human like other people (he was too beautiful and too gentle to be human).

His soul was nothing else than tenderness or compassion.  
His speech was lordly and from what she had heard, his beauty was incarnate : His long black hair, his ivory snow skin, his silver eyes were always alight.  
Everything about him seems magnificent.

He was a legend that would never die in her heart.

He was also a discreet thief, he has travelled her entire world, know it better than anyone, let all his footprints everywhere.

It has taken some time for her to discover that he has stole her heart.

He learned quickly. Mathematics, history, medicine, using the force, strategy-Into the field he bravely struck, conquering subject after subject by experimenting and practicing.  
A real prodigy.  
She loved his determination, his will, his knowledge to do what needed to be done and his courage.

He seemed so warm and kind, so forbidden...that she couldn't resist him.

He had a gift...not only as a fighter.  
He could enter someone's life so easily and change this person either for the best...or the worst. But with him it was always for the best.  
Yet he could be also very unfair sometime. He could enter someone's life...and leave easily as well.

_**Becoming a fading memory.**_

To know that someday, he would leave her all by herself heartbroken.

_**It was unthinkable.**_

She couldn't bear it.

She has grown to love him more than anything and very soon, he has become her world.

However, she wasn't the only one who acknowledged him by heart...

There is a darker side to everything. She know it better than anyone.

While her heart brimmed with love for the amnesiac, She also had been filled with a lust for him so raw it pained just as it satisfied, so great it consumed her.  
She thirsted to touch his face.  
To feel each of his facial feature, to feel his lips on her own, those feelings would braid themselves into her veins, to run in dark and seamless line between platelets and oxygen.

No matter how selfish it was, she wanted him all for herself.  
She wanted to be the first in his thoughts. She never asked anything in return. She always had obeyed to her master. That was all.  
Yet...She has tasted the sweetness of the forbidden fruit and now she wanted more of it.

_**Such ugly feeling.**_

She didn't want to taint him with her ugly love.

He was so pure.

His light was so bright.

He should remain untouched.

It should stay that way.

That is what she thought.

Yet...

She felt selfish. Now that she think of it, she was acting just like a child ; angry because of the unfairness of the situation.

She felt ashamed of herself and her childishness. There was so many things she wanted. And all of those things were forbidden to her by god himself.

_**So unfair.**_

_**But...**__**Would it be such sin...**_

_**To be selfish...for one little moment? **__**  
**_  
"My lord..."

He faced her and smiled gently.

"Visas ! Good evening...And please, no need to be so formal."

"Yes...my apologies...today I wanted to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"...M-may I..."

She took a deep breath and asked :

"May I...touch your face?"

There was long pause, and for each second that ticked by, her fears grew. She thought she could actually feel her heart sink in her chest.  
Her thought was that he really did find her request immoral somehow. She tried to tell herself that such a thing was nonsense but still...the silence scared her.

"Of course." He finally replied and she felt whole again.

She softly ran her fingertips across his face, feeling the small scales of his skin.  
She swept them upward, tracing the prominent ridges across his forehead, then down, over the bridge of his nose, and let them come to rest against his lips.

"You are so beautiful," she said breathlessly.

Beyond the everlasting darkness she could hear a sound that made her heart melt.

His laughter. To hear him do so made her heart flutter and her feelings for him stronger.

"Thank you." was his only reply.

She wasn't sure if it was the softness of his voice or the way he was looking after her, but she felt more tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks.  
Even with her eyes closed she could feel him lean in, and she faintly blushed when she felt him gently brush her tears away.  
His gesture, his thoughtfulness, how he felt and smelled, the way he treasured her…filled her heart with such love.

_**I feel so spoiled.**_

More tears.

"...Visas? What is it? Have I done or said something wrong? Are you hurt?"

_**And yet...**_

"N-No..."

_**I am so happy.**_

"No need to lie...Tell me where it hurt, maybe I can do something about it."

She was hesitant...Finally, she took one of his hand and put it where her heart was.  
And she said :

"My chest...it hurt...so badly."

He felt his chest tighten at her words.

"Visas..."

His forehead touched hers.

_**The God touched the mortal...**_

_**...And bow to it's modest grace.**_

"Would it be alright for me to..."

He was so close and she couldn't breathe anymore.

"...to be selfish for this time?"

She could only whisper one answer.

"Yes."

Their lips met.

END

_"He can blind his heart and banish all the__ colors__ of the world as much as he want, it will not erase the pain._

_He can forsaken his memories in perpetuity, he can never change the feelings._

_In all eternity, the earth and the heaven will never mingle._

_Soon enough, he know, never more will he feel the gentle touch of his beloved blind doll."_


End file.
